


Grimaud (Drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [10]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: My digital drawing of Musketeers villain, Lucian Grimaud.  It was a fun one to try with negative drawing.





	

 I'm here on tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/>


End file.
